Guardian Angel's
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: In a kingdom in the sky above we are watched by superior beings. Angels. When a young girl on earth is alone and afraid, can a pair of young guardian angels bring peace to this mortals life? (OC-Sharon. Angels-Ryou Y.Bakura. MAYBE Malik Y.Ishtar later on)
1. Default Chapter

Shay: Hi! ^_^ This a story about a 15year old girl named Sharon who gets neglected by her mother and abused by her father. I'm gonna tell you about her right know cause I don't know if I can put it in the story. When her parents die on a plane trip from New York to Japan (Where she lives in Tokyo) she live by her self. At age 16 she bought a golden necklace resembling an item from her favorite TV show Yu-Gi-Oh. The item belonged to her favorite character, Ryou Bakura. 

Sharon thought Ryou was a lot like herself. From age 10 her father started abusing her until age 15 (He died, remember?) just as Ryou was treated harshly by the spirit that inhabited the Millennium Ring. She had no friends since she had home schooling on the internet, were she met a guy and gave him her e-mail, and soon home address.

The man's name was Tokushi, age 16. He first met up with Sharon one day at the park after talking to her on the internet for a few months. After that he started stalking her and following her home from the library at night, where she spent most of her time. This is where our story begins.

---------------------------------------------------~*~--------------------------------------------

"Sharon! Open the door!"

"No! Go away!"

Sharon stood against the door of her house that Tokushi was trying to force his way into.

"Come on babe, just let me in." 

"No! You'll do what you did last time!" A 16year old boy in a house alone with a 16year old girl he met on the internet. Need I say more? "Oh, come on!" The tall brunette yelled through the door, "You know that you liked it…"

Sharon gritted her teeth, "No! Now LEAVE!" The petite young girl pressed desperately against the door frame, but, alas, her struggles were fruitless. Tokushi broke through the door with no problem, the force of the splintering wood sending her backwards. 

Sharon cried out as she hit the floor and smacked her head on the corner of the table. She opened her eyes to look up at the tall, dark shadow looming over her. Tokushi. His dark brown hair and steely gray eyes glaring down at her. 

The boy smirked, "Did you really think you could stop me?" He continued to walk over to her, and when he go to his destination, he crouched down, "Come on, your half my size, _and_ a girl…" 

Tokushi's hand shot out grabbing Sharon's shoulder roughly. Sharon cried out, "Onegai, go away!"

He smirked, "Oh I'll leave…After I'm done with you." Tokushi pulled his hand back and slapped the young girl across the face. Sharon screamed, and he kicked her in the stomach. 

"P-Please…Stop…" Sharon gasped between breaths. Tokushi pulled her up by her shirt and slapped her again. Then, after a good knee in the stomach, through her against the couch. "Maybe that will show you not to disobey me." Then the young boy walked out the door.

Sharon got up and stumbled to the bathroom after she was sure that he was gone. She looked in the mirror. Her pale blue eyes were soft and brimming with tears, there was a cut on her porcelain like cheek, her angelic blond/silver hair fell in wisps from it's usual braid. 

After getting her cut cleaned and bandaged, she walked into her room. It was the kind of room almost any 16 year old girl might have. Purple bedspread, clouds painted on the ceiling, a TV, a computer and a lavender colored butterfly chair along with a few magna's and drawings from her favorite Anime; YuGiOh. Pictures of Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motou, Yami Yugi, Ryou Bakura and Akifa Bakura lay scattered, pinned on the walls, and neatly organized all around the room. 

Sharon sighed, got on her PJ's (A lavender and white spaghetti strap tank top and lavender pajama bottoms with white starts) and walked over to her window.

She looked out the window and sighed. Then, noticed a star that shone brighter than all the others. _'it must be my special star,' _Sharon thought. _'I guess I should make a wish. Who knows? It just might come true…'_

Sharon closed her eyes, and made this wish:

__

I wish that I had a real friend. Someone who understands my pain and sorrows. Some one like…Him.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked up at her start, "Like Ryou." She sighed, "Oh I hope my wish comes true…" She then walked away from the window and climbed under the covers of her bed. 

After Sharon rolled over and was fast asleep, the star went out. 

__

Do you think we could answer her wish, Yami?

What? A weakling like her?

Yami! She need's us. Just look at her.

……………

__

Look! She has our pictures allover her wall! And she even has a replica of the ring! Please…

…Fine. I guess we could. But, we'll have to live our lives like the Emperor says.

Yea! ^_^ Lets go talk to him right now!

…Do we have to?

Yami! Our place in the kingdom is to help people when they need help. 

…Fine. Fine! But ONLY because I'm in a semi-sensitive mood today.

Your so wonderful yami!

HEY! NO hugs! GET AWAY!

Aww…Come on. Some one wants a hug…

Ryou! NO! GET AWAY!

Fine. Come on, lets go talk to the Emperor.

------------------~*~-------------------

__

Two white haired boys walked adown the throne room hall in order to talk to the Emperor. Lets describe them, shall we? (Shay: Corny, no? _)

The first boy, and the youngest, was Ryou. He had soft, long white hair that had a pale blue tint to it. His eyes were a soft, warm, inviting brown color and he had a slight feminine appearance to him. He was dressed in clean white cloth robes and was shoeless and pale blue wings came through the cloth.

Now, the second boy was named Bakura. He had long white hair, but with a lavender tint and emotionless brown eyes. Unlike Ryou, Bakura had a more masculine appearance. He was also wearing cloth robe and was shoeless, but his robes were more of a manila /tanish color and his wings were white with a purple tint.

They both walked up the long hallway, but stopped to see that the Emperor was already talking to someone else. "And why does this boy need your help, Malik?"

Malik was another guardian angel in the kingdom. He had dark skin, blond hair and gray eyes. His robes were a dusty sand stone color and his wings had a golden-brown tint. "Emperor, his town burned down and all his friends and family died. He's been running the streets of Thebes for a week, stealing bread to eat. He hasn't been caught, but was threatened by a guard who almost chopped his hand off. He prayed to my star for someone to look out for him. Please, he is only 9."

"Hmm…Yes, you and Ishthar shall go. Here is your false memory and your life story." Yugi; the kingdom scribe, walked over to Malik and the other angel; Ishthar, carrying a silver scroll that had golden writing. Ishthar had the same dark skin and color of hair that Malik had, accept for the fact that his hair was spiked. Ishthar was wearing a bluish color of robes and his eyes were a honey red color, his wings were white with a red tint and they both carried a long golden staff with an eye on the end. They both bowed, "Thank you Emperor." And walked out.

Ryou smiled at his friends as they walked by. Then, he turned to Bakura, who nodded, and they walked up to the throne.

The Emperor smiled when he saw Ryou walk up to the throne, "Ah Ryou and Bakura. What brings you here?"

Both angels bowed to the ground, "Emperor Yami," Ryou said, head still down, "we seek permission to go to earth. There is a young girl who wished on our star."

The Emperor nodded, "Go on. Tell me more about this girl." Ryou nodded and they both lifted there heads. "On earth there is a young girl named Sharon." The Emperor nodded, Ryou continued. "This girl is only 16 and is stalked and harassed by this…huge, hideous…monster!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "He was a boy aibou, not a monster." Ryou snapped his attention to Bakura, "Well he might as well be with the way he was treating her-"

"Enough!" The two angels looked at the Emperor. With his scarlet cloak, black leather pants, and huge black and red wings, you would have never guessed he was the Lord of Angels in the Kingdom. "Please Ryou, tell me the rest of the story without exaggerating. And Bakura, don't interrupt." Ryou looked at the ground, "Yes Sire." Bakura folded his arms and mumbled something. Ryou continued.

"Well, and her parents died when she was 15, yet it was a loss and a gain. Her parents both neglected and beat her from the time she was 10 till she was a young woman. I used to sit on the clouds and watch her for when I was a little angel. And please forgive me, but I sent down elves and fairies while no one was looking to help the poor girl." It was forbidden to help any mortal on earth before an angel received his or her own star for a mortal to wish on. Once they wished on the star, the angel would ask the Emperor to become the mortals guardian angel until they could take care of them selves. But, when the mortal was fine on its own, the guardian angel went back to the kingdom and waited till that mortal, or a different mortal, wished on there star or needed help once again.

The Emperor waved it off, "I know it is forbidden, but you were just a young angel. So I'll let you go. But, is that all you wanted me to hear?"

Ryou shook his head, "No Sire. She has no friends in her life and is isolated all the time. Just awhile ago, she wished upon our star and asked for a friend she could relate to. Someone like…Me…"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow, "You? How can she know you, you're an angel?" Bakura looked up, "She was referring to the Ryou in the show we sent out."

"Ah…The Anime…" Okay. The Emperor Yami is the guardian of all. He keeps the little angels from reeking havoc on earth and the small children on earth from finding out about the Kingdom, since we all know little children are more open to fantasy and wonder then the teens and adults. He also gives the people dreams, and idea's. (Although most of the idea's came from the tutor, Seto.) "So, she means your character?"

Ryou nodded, all the angels had a character, and if it wasn't in one anime, it was in another. "Yes. So, may we help Sharon?"

Emperor Yami put a hand to his chin. "Well. Even through we don't help many teens, I think you and Bakura should be able to handle it." Ryou's eye shone with joy, "Really!? You mean it!?" The Emperor nodded. "Yes. You shall receive your false memory and life story soon, Yugi still has to write it. Shall I tell him to feel it with lots of emotional pain and many a crisis?" 

Ryou thought for a moment, "I would think so…No. Make it just like my character in the anime. She said she wanted someone like Ryou, so why not give her Ryou and Bakura?"

The Emperor smiled, "Wonderful idea. I'll have Yugi write it up. But for now, go back to your star and keep an eye on Sharon." Ryou bowed, "Yes. Thank you Sire." Bakura bowed, "Thank you." Then they both walked back to the entrance of the throne room and flew back to there star. 

"Yugi." The Emperor turned to look at his own aibou. A small angel with sky blue robes and baby blue tint wings looked up at the much taller man, "Yes Yami?"

Yugi was the only angel who could call The Emperor by his name since they _were_ aibou's. "Make up a memory for Ryou and Bakura. Can you make there life on earth like in the anime?" Yugi nodded, "Of course. It'll be easy. I just need some more Mercury." (AN: Okay, _who_ writes with _Mercury?_ lol…never mind)

---------------- -----------------~`*`~--------------------------------

As soon as Ryou and Bakura got back to there cloud and star, Ryou ran over to see if Sharon was alright. Still sleeping peacefully, good. Ryou sighed and kept staring down from the heavens. Bakura walk up behind him, "You know, with the way your watching her so contently, you'd think you've fallen in love with that mortal…"

Ryou turned around, "How could I have fallen in love with her if I haven't even met her?"

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Well…Yes. But, she hasn't seen me."

"She will once the scribe gets our scroll written up."

"She can't love me."

"Why not?"

"Were different species! She's mortal and I'm an angel."

"So?

"Yami…There IS a difference…"

"You just don't want to admit it."

"How can you admit something if there's nothing to admit?"

Bakura shrugged, "I don't know." Ryou sighed in frustration. His yami just liked to give him a hard time on things like this. One time, when they were young angels, he had bothered and annoyed Ryou for being friends with Yugi before he became the Kingdom scribe. Kept saying 'Are you sure your not a girl Ryou? Cause it sure looks like you love Yugi.' He kept it up for a week, then stopped when Ryou found Bakura flirting with Malik's sister, Isis and threatened to tell Malik and Ishthar.

Bakura put a hand on his lights shoulder, "Don't stress Ry," Ryou looked up, "I'm just giving you a hard time." Ryou sighed, "I can tell." 

Bakura laughed, "Smart-aleck,." And ruffled Ryou's fair hair. Ryou laughed and batted Bakura's hand away. "Ahem." Both boys looked up to see Yugi hovering above them. The scribe giggled, "I have your lives and memory all finished, okay?" (AN: Whoa, that was fast.)

Ryou flew over to Yugi and took the silver scrolls. "Thank You." Yugi smiled, "Your welcome. So, are you gonna go?"

Ryou nodded, "Yes." He turned around to face Bakura, "Bakura, are you ready?" Bakura nodded, Ryou turned back to Yugi, "Were going to go as soon as possible." 

"The Emperor said you may leave as soon as you wish." 

"Great! Um, will you please tell the Emperor that were leaving right now?"

"I'll tell him."

"Thank You. Good bye dear friend."

"Good bye Ryou."

"Oh for the love of the Kingdom, lets go!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Okay. Bye Yugi."

After a few more complaints from Bakura and about five more goodbyes from both boys, Ryou and Bakura headed off there cloud/star, and towards earth.

----------------------~`*`~----------------------

Shay: Hi! ^_^ Dang…that was a loooooooooong chapter. @.@ I think it sucked. . Ah well. Tell me what ya think. Oh! And also, I'm gonna put up a new story called Pink and blue ribbons for Bakura that's the sequel to Love, Friendship and Torture. Just incase anyone wants to read it! ^_~ To find out more e-mail me or review the story, okies? Well, thanks! ^_^

PS: I know Bakura was a little OOC in this chapter, but in future chapters he's gonna be A LOT more in character… A LOT more…@.@ Well, thanks! Read and Review! ^.~


	2. Friendship Is Found

AN: Hi People! ^_^

People: *dead*

Me: …not funny ._.' Well, sorry about the long…………long…………….LONG delay, but I was going to make this just a one-shot ficcie, but then I moved and I have no internet so I thought ah, what the heck, I'll finish that one since I'm so into angel's right now. *shoves her Devil and Vampire stories to the side*

Raziel and Charles: HEY!!

Me: OH GO SUCK A LEMON!!! *Sigh* ^_^ YAY! *Huggles Ryou* I do not own any YuGiOh! Characters, I'm just obsessed with Ryou and Bakura ^_^ I'm sorry about that last chapter. Some parts were good, but for the most of it I thought it was incredibly corny -.-' ah well. ^_^ Well, I hope you like the next chapter!! Read and Review!! ^_^

-----------------------------~*~-----------------------------

Sharon woke up the next day, yawned and stretched, but hissed in pain as she looked over at her shoulder. There was an ugly purplish hand-shaped bruise on her arm the other day where Tokushi had grabbed her. Remembering the events of last night, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white baby doll shirt with powder blue sleeves. 

Walking into the bathroom, Sharon stripped off her pajamas and looked in the mirror. For being 16, she was very thin and petite. Her legs were long; not strong, but not weak. Her arms were delicate, and her hands small and her fingers thin and anything but short. She looked at her face and neck. She had a thin face with large, soft eyes and a small nose. Her lips were smooth and a pale pink color. Her neck was slender, and her breasts weren't small, but some people would say humble (AN: Okay so maybe I got that from Shakira -_-' ah well, I didn't wanna say she was huge, but she's not microscopic, cha?). As for her wounds, her stomach had a large, dark shape a little above her belly button. She turned around, looking over her shoulder at her back. Not much damage, but it was very tender. 

She looked down at her close and got dressed. And after doing most of the daily routine; brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, ect., she walked into her room, grabbing her windbreaker and slipping her shoes on. She grabbed a purple backpack from on a hook and walked outside. 

The air outside was clean and crisp from the cool autumn air. The leaves were red orange and yellow, falling off of the hibernating trees. 

Sharon looked at the ground while she walked, her hands in the pockets of her windbreaker. A sudden wind came, whipping at the girls jacket and pulling a few wisps out of her braid. Not really knowing why she was out, she walked on. What was she getting again? Groceries? Supplies? Or was she just out for a walk…

Without even realizing where she was going, she ran into a sudden solid force, falling back on her behind on the cold cement. "Oh!"

"Ah!"

Sharon hit the ground, a bunch of papers scattered everywhere like the fallen leaves. "Oh, sumimasen!" she cried, getting on her hands and knee's to help pick up the scattered papers. 

"Oh, no apologies," said a British-Accented voice, "I should have been watching where I was going."

Sharon looked up as she picked up the last paper on the ground, putting it in the rest of the stack. Her pale blue eyes met a pair of soft brown eyes. She blinked. Along with these eyes there was a kind pale face topped off with silky white strands of long hair. A young boy was kneeling on the ground wearing a light blue jacket, blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He smiled, "I'm so sorry that I bumped into you," the boy said in his accented voice. Sharon thought that he looked - and sounded - like and angel. 

"Oh, no," she straitened the stack out and gave it to him, looking at the ground and blushing, "It was my fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is…" the boy said lightly. He held a hand out, "My name is Tsubasa, but please call me Ryou."

Sharon took the boys hand, was it a coincidence that this boy looked, sounded and acted like Ryou Bakura, _and_ had his same name? "My name is Sharon…" she trailed off, looking at the ground.

Ryou sensed that she had a different name that she would like to be called. "Is there anything else you would like me to call you?" he asked politely.

"Well…" she bit her lip, "Sharon is my middle name…" she paused a moment, "but…you can call me Sarah…" Ryou knew that Sarah was a nickname that her favorite cousin had given her. He smiled warmly, "Well, all right, Sarah…"

Sharon - or as she was now known, Sarah - smiled, a blush creeping across the bridge of her nose. She looked down, "Well…um, I'd better get home now." she said. She didn't really have to go home, she just wanted out of an awkward situation…yet, she didn't want to eave the young boys side ever. She felt a certain warmth and security in his presents.

"May I walk you home?" Ryou asked, "It's the least I could do for knocking you down like that."

"Oh, I-I don't mind…" Ryou smiled and walked to the mortal's side. Sarah started to walk. Ryou really didn't need to follow her - he all ready knew the way. But, he thought it would seem suspicious if he led the way. 

_You found her?_ Ryou heard in his head. 

_Yes,_ he replied to Bakura, _I'm walking her home right now._

_Don't get too attached,_ Bakura said, _remember, we can't stay forever. _

Ryou looked over at the young girl. Sadly, he knew that he couldn't stay with her forever. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Make yourself at home," Sarah told Ryou as she hung her jacket on the hook by her door. 

Ryou slipped his shoes off and walked onto the carpet. He looked around. The house was large for one person, making it look bare from the lack of items everywhere. But it had a cozy feeling in it. 

Sarah walked into the kitchen, "Do you want anything, Ryou?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Ryou called back. He turned around and peeked into the kitchen. Sarah was busying herself - with what, Ryou couldn't really see. He frowned slightly. It wasn't right for a 16-year-old girl to be isolated like she was. She had no friends, no family…She was supposed to have two loving parents, surrounded by a group of friends, always out somewhere…And its not just Ryou's own personal opinion, it was what was supposed to happen in the girls future. In the Kingdom, there was a future plan for each mortal on earth. Many routes and directions based on how the person thinks and feels. Each route would lead to another choice, and each choice would have conclusions. Sarah was supposed to have had a happy life, but instead this happened…Ryou knew that something had happened to the girl's future plan. 

"Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head to snap out of his train of thought, "Wha?"

Sarah was standing in front of her with her hand on his arm, a look of concern on her face, "Is something wrong?"

Ryou shook his head, "Oh, no! I was just thinking." He smiled at her to back up his statement. 

"Oh…" Sarah didn't seem fully convinced, but she didn't pry, "well…um…I was wondering if you had a place to stay?"

So far, everything was working out as planned in Yugi's scroll. Ryou always knew that the young angel was talented, "Well…not really," Ryou said, scratching the back of his neck. It was true, though; he didn't have a place to stay. To be perfectly honest, this was his first time on earth.

Sarah smiled, "Well, there's a few extra rooms if you want to stay here." She said. Ryou nodded, still smiling, "That would be wonderful! I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head, "Oh not at all! I'll go and get a bed set up."

Ryou bowed, "Arigato gozaimasu." He said. Sarah smiled, bowing slightly back, and walked off.

A few minutes later, Ryou made sure that he was alone and Sarah was busy. He then walked outside into the back yard. 

From the door there was a small deck and a staircase leading down onto the lawn. The yard was large and had a strong oak tree by one of the fences with a swing on one of the low hanging branches. There was a trampoline in the middle of the yard by the deck, and on the side of the house there was a small cherry tree with pink blossoms. Many other trees were planted around the fence, blocking the yard from view. 

Ryou walked down the steps and stood on the lawn, looking around. He then walked over to the cherry tree and kneeled down, pulling the scroll Yugi had written out of his jacket and placing it on the ground by the tree. A few seconds later, a small mirror popped up that looked like it was made of water. "I'm checking in," he said into the mirror.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Bakura, Yami and Yugi were standing by the mirror, "About time," Bakura muttered. Yugi shot him a filthy look.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I found her and she invited me to stay at her house," he said, "and she also gave me her name."

"Isn't it Sharon?" Yami asked, his large wings folded behind his back.

"It's Sarah."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'll start watching over her tonight, but I haven't used the Moon Glow yet."

Yami nodded, "All's well, Ryou. Bakura will come down in a few days."

Ryou nodded, "Yes, thank you, Sire." He bowed his head in a form of respect.

Yami lifted his hand, "Keep up you're job, don't forget your mission, and keep reporting every few days." Ryou nodded again, "Yes, Sire," he said.

Yami said his goodbyes and then walked out. Yugi looked up at Ryou's image and smiled. Ryou smiled back, and the little angel fluttered after his yami. Bakura looked up at his own aibou. "Remember," he said, "Don't get to attached." then he walked out also.

Ryou scowled as he rolled the parchment back up and put it in his coat lining. Then he straitened up and walked inside.

-------------------------~*~---------------------------

__

Guardian Angel Of My Soul;

Follow Me Where Ever I Go

And As I Fall To Sleep At Night,

I Watch Your Star Burning Bright.

-------------------------~*~---------------------------

AN: Hi ^_^ Okay, sorry that chapter was shorter, but its late and I gotta go to bed, there's school tomorrow. Sorry about changing the name, but Sharon reminded me of the Osbournes…

Preston (My cousin): SHARON!

Me: yea…well, Ja Ne and read and review! ^_^


End file.
